


never used

by cupsofstardust



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-07 02:16:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20301790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupsofstardust/pseuds/cupsofstardust
Summary: naruto returns the ring.





	never used

The bell over the door jingles quietly.

It's hard to believe he'd been here just a few weeks ago, a couple thousand dollars in his wallet and a fluttering, aching heart in his chest. It feels a little bit stuffy in here—maybe it had been the first time, too, and he was just too caught up in his own nervousness. The sunlight coming in through the windows reflects off of the display cases, shines in his face and heats up the back of his neck.

Naruto walks slowly through the shop, gazing through the glass at glittering jewelry; necklaces and bracelets and rings.

Rings just like the one tucked in the velvet box in his pocket.

Rings just like the one he pulls out and sets on the counter.

He smiles at the cashier. "You guys do refunds here?"

"We do." They slide the box closer to them, open it up. The ring looks fine. "Was it not to your liking? Did it not fit right?"

"No, no, none of that, the ring was perfect," he says, letting out a quiet laugh. "Just don't need it anymore."

The cashier looks at him, then at the ring, then back at him. The welcoming smile on their face melts away. 

They close the box with a quiet _snap,_ place it back on the counter. They turn to the register, tap a few buttons.

"I'm very sorry to hear that," they say gently. 

Naruto shakes his head, leans an elbow against the counter. "Nah," he says, "it's fine. I'm just glad I can get my money back. This thing was _not_ cheap." He picks up the box and examines it, as if marveling at how such a tiny thing can cost so much, then sets it back down.

They pause in their movements to look over at him. "Really? I just figured..."

He tilts his head, raising an eyebrow. "Hm?"

"...Nothing, never mind. It's none of my business."

Naruto's brow furrows, but he doesn't say anything. He wanders aimlessly around the store, peeking into the cases, eyes wide as he observes the pieces.

The cashier looks over at him; he doesn't seem to be too upset, given the fact he's returning what is clearly an engagement ring.

"Are you..." they start, clamping their mouth shut when he looks at them.

He comes back over to the counter, hands shoved in his pockets. "Am I what?" he asks, rightfully so. 

They're quiet for a while, as if searching for the right words. Naruto is happy to wait, leaning against the glass patiently.

Finally, they—very carefully—say, "You seem in very good spirits, considering the circumstances."

That only confuses him more, his eyes narrowing. "Circumstances? What—"

They shake their head. "It's fine, don't—"

It seems to click, then. A lightbulb turns on somewhere. "Oh! You mean—"

"The ring," they finish in unison.

And where they expect him to deflate, he smiles. The widest, brightest, most sincerely happy smile they've ever seen.

"Was it a bad relationship?" they blurt out, immediately shocked by their own invasiveness.

He doesn't seem bothered, though, judging by the bubbly, elated laugh he lets out.

"You don't have to answer that," they backtrack hastily, holding their hands up. "It was rude of me to ask, I apologize."

"It wasn't a bad relationship," he replies, still grinning. "It _isn't_ a bad relationship." His expression becomes sort of dreamy then, his grin melting into something sweeter, honeyed.

While that's good to hear, now _they're_ confused. He seems to realize the shift, snapping out of the lovesick haze he was in and focusing on them.

"If your relationship is going well, then why—" They cut off their sentence, let it hang while they internally berate themself for prying into his life when it's really _none_ of their business. They should just handle the refund and send him on his way.

They turn back to the register, intent on calculating the return total and counting out the money, when he answers their unfinished question.

"He, um, he beat me to it."

He sounds breathless. When they look at him, his cheeks are rosy, flushing down to his neck.

Their mouth opens, but no sound comes out. A smile stretches over their face, their hands coming up to cover it.

"You mean—" they start.

The tinkly sound of the bell over the door cuts them off, directs their attention to the man who's just come in.

He's kind of tall, lean, with hair as dark as ink and eyes to match. His attention is glued to Naruto, who grins under his gaze. The smirk on his face could make anyone in a thirty-foot radius swoon.

When he speaks, his voice is smooth, soft but commanding, arresting. 

"Naruto, what's taking so long?" he asks, all but gliding across the room to stand in front of him.

He's immediately flustered. "I was just talking to..." He turns to them suddenly, realizing he never got their name. "Um..."

"Ahiko," they offer.

"I was talking to Ahiko," he finishes, turning back to him. "Sorry for making you wait, Sasuke."

"It's fine," Sasuke replies, "I know you have a tendency to make friends with everyone." His eyes take on a certain sparkle. "It's cute."

Naruto pushes his shoulder, turning to face the counter. "Shut up," he mutters.

Sasuke pushes him back, then turns his attention to Ahiko, who straightens. "He didn't cause too much trouble, did he?"

They smile politely and shake their head. "No, no trouble at all. Sorry about holding him up, I'll just—" They gesture to the register lamely, then turn their face down to start counting out bills.

"No worries, Ahiko-san," Sasuke says. "The idiot's a social butterfly; can't take him anywhere without him telling his life story."

"Mean!" Naruto jabs him in the ribs with his elbow.

"But true."

Ahiko can't help but smile. They organize the bills in their hand, slide the register shut, and hold the bundle out to Sasuke. "Here you are."

He takes it with a quiet "Thank you," hands it back to Naruto, who puts it into his wallet.

Then he grins at Ahiko, his eyes closing, and says, "Have a nice day!"

They wave at their backs and, as the two of them walk out, the bell tinkling over their heads, they can see the sunlight glint off the golden ring on Naruto's finger.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed, they keep me motivated! you can also find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/uzumakiverse). thank u!!


End file.
